


Small Omens

by Nenchen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Poetry, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: My collections of short drabbles about Good Omens! All under 1000 words.Table of Contents:Chapter 1: Kissing and fluffChapter 2: Sad mood after the "holy water" sceneChapter 3: Cheesy poetry about an eldritch angelChapter 4: Adam and Crowley roast marshmallowsChapter 5: Autumn feels





	1. For the first time

**Author's Note:**

> The Discord NSFW was talking about scandalous things such as kissing knuckles and Mads said the following:  
"The first time Crowley kisses his knuckles, Aziraphale loses the ability to speak."  
And I said: that is such a good starter sentence for a fic. And it was.

The first time Crowley kisses his knuckles, Aziraphale loses the ability to speak.  
It wasn’t that the act was unexpected. He’d always seen, known, how could he have not, how much Crowley loved him. He’d also always known Crowley was quite like him in some regards. Soft. Tender. And still, the delicate touch of lips to skin steals away his breath just like mouth on mouth would.

The first time Crowley kisses his palm, Aziraphale loses the ability to think.  
The fuzzy feelings that pressed the air out of his lungs take over his mind. Usually he’s always level-headed, quick-witted, mind going a thousand miles per hour. Now it’s his heart going incredibly fast instead, his mind shutting down, and for once in his life he doesn’t mind.

The first time Crowley kisses his wrist, Aziraphale loses the ability to see anything except him.  
The sight of Crowley tenderly holding his hand up, bowing his head to press a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist again and again is nothing short of divine. Aziraphale has seen incredible beauty in his 6000 years on earth, but nothing could ever compare to this. He’d forget his favorite books if it meant keeping this picture in his mind forever.

The first time Crowley kisses his shoulder, Aziraphale loses the ability to hold back his moans.  
If he couldn’t feel them vibrating, spilling out from a place within him he hadn’t known previously, he would have doubted he could produce such noises. His counterpart answers, tightening his grip on Aziraphales hip, a shaky exhale of breath he can only feel against his bare skin. 

The first time Crowley kisses his collarbone, Aziraphale loses the ability to control his body.  
His knees are wobbly and if Crowley wasn’t holding him upright, grip tight but careful as if handling something incredibly precious, he would likely fall. But Crowley had always been good at supporting him, and he still is, even more so now. Being his literal foundation while making the metaphorical crumble.

The first time Crowley kisses his mouth, Aziraphale gains the courage to reciprocate.


	2. Happy/ St. James park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for emotion/ place prompts on tumblr. This prompt was happy/ St. James park. I'm sorry XD

Crowley was content. Happy even. 

Life was going well and today he had a meeting in St. James. Dunking ducks always lifted his spirits. And he would meet up with his “adversary”. To ask something important of him.

His fingers idly fiddled with the paper he was holding. Yes, it was happy excitement fluttering in his stomach. They’d known each other for so long, so he couldn’t be nervous. He knew how to make Aziraphale say yes when it counted. So he would say yes and everything would be perfect after this. 

And if the other said no? Well, then Crowley would at least know where they stood, wouldn’t he?

But Crowleys’ optimism didn’t let him dwell on this thought. He was sure that he meant a lot to the other. It was obvious to someone as skilled as observing people, at observing this one certain person. Things would work out just as planned. Everything would be great.

He looked up as the other joined him on the park bench.

* * *

Fraternizing. 

The word seemed to echo in Crowleys empty head, as empty as his hands. The paper thrown into the water. Well. Now he knew where they stood. Perfect.  
He slowly got up from the bench. Yes, this was good. Just what he’d wanted. 

He was perfectly happy. So happy there was no room for any other feelings that might eventually, probably, maybe try to creep in. Undemonic feelings he really didn’t need.

He wasn’t hurt. Or sad. Or empty. Or aching. Or heartbroken. Or despairing. He was…

_Happy._

He arrived at home. It was as devoid of any warmth as his heart was of feeling anything besides

_Happy._

He laughed into the empty room.

_Happy._

He fell onto his bed, not bothering to remove his clothes.

_Happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens). Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun. Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


	3. The New Way To Spend Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowleys Poetry.

My love is neverending, overflowing, infinite

I need to show it to you, project it onto your form with kisses

I kiss your hands

One

Two

I kiss your wrists

One 

Two

I kiss your fingertips

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

You smile and I can’t resist

I kiss your smiling lips

One

I kiss your nose

One

I kiss your cheeks

One

Two

I kiss your eyelids

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

All of them, more and more

My love is infinite and your form is perfect for its projection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the eye idea was the reason I wrote this XD You can't tell me Crowley wouldn't. Anyways Aziraphale is still flattered by this because it IS poetry. Also yes the use of "form" was on purpose for trueform.
> 
> Again, come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens). Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun. Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


	4. With way more than a spoonful of sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt via Tumblr was "Roasting marshmallows over hellfire" 
> 
> Obviously I had to go with Adam. So what if... After the apocanope not all things were as reset as the boy had wanted them to be?

It was over. 

Apocalypse averted, Satan sent back. And now they had to placate the other father of the boy.

Or well, the others did. 

Crowley’d never been good at making people calm down. Or explaining stuff. Or not looking like a father ought to worry about bad influences on his child.

So he'd just… sauntered away and slipped his mind. It would be fine; the angel was good at being calming. 

He'd know.

And thus, he ended up next to a boy who had just saved the world and gained independence from an overbearing father all in one but didn't look like it one bit.

Adam was staring into the residual flames of hellfire looking apprehensive. Lost.

After standing next to him silently for approximately 30 seconds, Crowley couldn't take the silence anymore.

„What’s with the brooding?“

Adam didn't look up.

„Not brooding. Thinking.“

„You have your hands in your pocket, face in a scowl and staring into fire. That’s brooding. I’d know, comes with the territory.“

Adam let out a small chuckle. Not enough.

„How about you just tell me about it instead of thinking about it. I do have 6000 years of experience in general living stuff so…“

„M not wondering about life, I’m only 11, not that profound yet.“

Crowley snorted. Undemonic but well. Not the least demonic thing he'd done today and not even the least demonic thing that he was planning on doing.

„Lighten up. Kids are supposed to like fire, aren’t they? Something about untameable forces of nature respecting another.“

Then, Adam looked at him.

„But it isn't supposed to be here! It's supposed to have all gone back to as if none of this ever happened and instead, we are still here and the fire is too! What if there’s more I didn’t reverse properly. What if I fudged it all?!“

Crowley snapped.

Then he gave Adam four of the five sticks in his hand and proceeded to hold one over the flames himself.

„You know kid. If there's anything I've learned about humanity in all these years, it's that they make something out of every mistake. So what if it rained fish over one house? I'm sure there's a sushi restaurant nearby. Now call your friends over and give them these, I have to concentrate.“

He glanced over at the boy, who looked baffled at the marshmallows on top of the sticks and then started to grin. Better.

Five minutes later he left, headed to the adult conversation (after procuring a giant bag for refill. adrenaline and sugar, none of these kids would sleep tonight).

Resolutely ignoring all of the conversation he handed a perplexed Aziraphale a stick with a perfectly toasted marshmallow on top.

„What did I miss?“

„Well.“ Aziraphale said, mouth already full of gooey goodness „We’ve explained the situation to Mr. Young here as much as we were able to. He will take the children home now, I think.“

The middle-aged Mr. Young nodded and with one weird look towards Crowley that indicated he had no idea where he just came from but was too british to say anything, he left, headed towards the children.

„And we should be heading for London soon too, I believe. There's some things we'd better get figured out sooner than later. After we put out the hellfire, of course.“

Crowley looked back to where Brian's 60th unsuccessful try at roasting a marshmallow (at some point he had acquired more sticks) fell and smothered the last of the flames. He turned towards the bus station.

„Way ahead of you angel.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens). Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun. Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


	5. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short prompted drabble I wrote on a bus.

Outside everything was golden and red. 

In London, autumn meant little less than a hassle, fallen leaves making the streets slippery. Here, in the south downs it meant the harvest festival was coming soon. It meant comfortable evenings spent on the porch, wrapped in blankets, sipping warm drinks. It meant apples and pears and chestnuts. Somehow, the season that lead up to the coldest, had become this symbol of warmth, coziness, of homely feelings.

And Crowley, Aziraphale thought, looking out of the window, Crowley fit into it perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens). Comments and Kudos very much motivate me, so please leave some if you had fun. Keysmash comments appreaciated for the true Crowleys out there.


End file.
